


Peak Domesticity

by AGByrne



Category: Avengers, Captain Marvel (2019), MCU, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bisexual, Carol Danvers is a good girlfriend, Completed, Cramps, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Female Reader, Fluff, Fluffy, Gay, Girlfriends - Freeform, Happy Ending, LGBT, Lesbian, Marvel References, Marvel Universe, Marvel wlw, OFC - Freeform, One Shot, Period Cramps, Post-Captain Marvel (2019), Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sweet, carol's corps, domestic captain marvel, domestic carol danvers, marvel fluff, reader - Freeform, tooth aching fluff, wlw, wlw fluff, wlw reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 01:01:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21291116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGByrne/pseuds/AGByrne
Summary: You are having bad cramps and your girlfriend Carol Danvers tries to help you feel better.
Relationships: Captain Marvel/OFC, Captain Marvel/Reader, Carol Danvers/Reader, captain marvel x reader, carol danvers x reader
Kudos: 117





	Peak Domesticity

**Author's Note:**

> Full disclosure I was on my period and cramping miserably when I saw Captain Marvel in theaters and when I saw her heat up that kettle it made me really miss my heating pad... and give me an idea for a fanfiction. As mentioned in the tags it is tooth-achingly sweet fluff (not my usual style) so consider yourself warned!

Periods suck. The cramping, the bloating, the moodiness, the general nasty feeling... I mean, objectively speaking, the science of it all is really fascinating but when it feels like your entire abdomen is being simultaneously twisted into knots _and_ stabbed, it’s hard to appreciate the beauty of nature. To make matters worse, my heating pad had stopped working. (Probably from me over stretching the cord, not that I would ever admit it.) I scrolled through my Netflix list wondering which one would be distracting enough to keep my mind off of the pain. Eventually I settled on an action flick and curled down grumpily under my biggest, thickest blanket.

There was a jangling of keys in the lock as Carol opened the door, “Honey! I’m home!”

I pouted up at her and mumbled out a “Hey.”

Her brows furrowed in concern and she set down the shopping bags she’d been carrying as she strode over to kneel in front of me, “What’s wrong?”

“I’m cramping really bad.”

“Good thing we synced up our tracking apps huh?” She said with a grin, as she returned to the bags, pulling out a giant bar of dark chocolate and a box of chamomile tea.

“And there’s ice cream in the other bag and I’m gonna order pizza for dinner."

“Oh you’re incredible!” I said, pushing myself up onto my elbows.

“Best girlfriend ever?” She asked with a wink.

I nodded.

She grinned proudly as she headed into the kitchen with the groceries. As soon as she put up the ice cream she turned her attention to the chamomile tea. I watched in fascination as she placed her hand on the side of the tea kettle and had it boiling in seconds. I never got tired of watching her use her powers, and the more causally she used them the more I liked it. This? This was peak domesticity. She filled a mug with the hot water and dropped in a tea bag, bringing it and the chocolate over to the couch before sitting down beside me.

“Anything else I can do to help?”

“You know how to fix a heating pad?”

She shook her head and then she looked at me in mock betrayal, “What do you need a heating pad for? You have me.”

I tilted my head quizzically to the side, and she scooted back farther against the couch and spread her legs a bit, patting the space in between them. “C’mere,” she said.

I untangled myself from the blankets and crawled over her, plopping down in her lap and laying my head back against her shoulder.

“Alright, tell me when.”

She gently lifted my shirt and placed her hand across my aching abdomen. It began to glow and I felt a warm, tingling sensation, like pure sunlight.

“That’s good,” I said, and she held the temperature steady. I sighed with relief as I nuzzled her shoulder. She smiled proudly.

I was wrong earlier. _This_ was peak domesticity.


End file.
